Good Wow, Bad Wow
by walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: Amy dresses up as Carmilla for her Halloween date with Reagan.


_*Random Halloween one-shot where nothing much happens. Takes place during season two… lil reamy, lil karmy*_

**Good Wow, Bad Wow**

**Part I**

"Wow." Karma's eyes went wide when she saw her.

"Good wow? Bad wow?" Amy was standing before her looking sexy as all hell.

"Good wow…" Karma breathed out. "Definitely, good wow," she nodded her head along, unable to stop her staring, and Amy watched as Karma's eyes moved up and down her body. Karma swallowed in her throat and noticed she had been absentmindedly playing with the pendent on her chain. She did that when she was thinking.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Amy…" Karma wanted to laugh but she couldn't. Something in her felt irrationally angry about the thought of Amy doing this all for Reagan of all people.

SHE HAD JUST MET THE GIRL! At least, that's what Karma thought.

Yet here Amy was standing before her looking entirely too grown up in her sexy vampire outfit. She had on tight leather pants and a bra-like crop-top. Lauren had done wonders with the dark wig they had bought and Amy even put dark colored contacts in. For effect, and as a nice after-thought, Amy had tied a ratty red flannel around her waist. All during the week she had been saying how she wanted to look like Carmilla from that webseries Carmilla but Karma hadn't gotten around to watching it yet and now she was fully regretting it. Something told her, if she knew any more about the show she may die of infatuation with just the sight of her friend dressed... _Like that._

The worst part of all was that it wasn't even a costume really. Amy was just wearing clothes she could wear all the time. It's not like she went out and bought one of those tailored outfits at Party City, the ones that were supposed to make all the boys drool. Amy had just found a few things in her closet and asked Lauren if she could borrow a top. Everything else was like fucking magic.

"Are you okay?! It's bad isn't it… I look stupid," Amy turned from her and began to untie the flannel around her waist.

"No, no!" Karma said rushing to her while Amy fidgeted to try and get the clothing off.

"You were right, I should've gone with you to look for a costume. These are just clothes. She won't like it," Amy was filled with anxiety. All she wanted to do was impress Reagan now that she liked her.

"Amy, you look hot," Karma said, wrapping her arms around her from behind and forcing her to stop trying to undress.

Amy felt herself calm. Karma's touch was so lovely, she wished she could stay in her arms all night. But then there was reagan… And Liam… And the ugly fact that Karma didn't want her that way...

"You really think I look hot?" Amy asked, leaning back into Karma and allowing her to hold her.

"Sometimes I get jealous that you're not mine," Karma smiled, hating herself. She had her face close to Amy's and she couldn't help but breathe her in.

"Yeah well, you can have me anytime," Amy said, pushing Karma's hands down slowly and walking far enough away so that she could feel at ease.

Truth was, it hurt when Karma said things like that.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that," Karma realized. Amy was doing that quiet pouty thing she did when she was upset.

"It's fine. I want you to say what you feel. Never stop doing that," Amy smiled. She walked close to her and cupped her face just to see her. "Thanks for your help," she smiled. The confidence booster was definitely needed.

Somewhere outside in the living room Lauren was putting around in her Galinda costume. She and Theo were Fiyero and Galinda and they were excited to give out candy all night at the door. Lauren had done Amy's make-up and hair. That was probably why she surprised Karma so much.

Karma raised a hand to hold at Amy's wrist. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" Karma asked.

"It's a chore but someone has to do it!" Amy joked.

"I can't believe we're both dating other people… This is so weird." Karma couldn't get over how beautiful Amy was. Even with the dark wig and her pretty eyes hidden behind those new contacts, Amy was still stealing Karma's breath.

"Are you going to get ready or what? I thought you were coming with me?" Amy was starting to get annoyed. Karma was usually the one to be pushing these events. This time it had been Amy's idea.

"I guess I'm just not excited."

"Really?! You love Halloween…"

"I do, don't I..." Karma thought. She sat down mournfully on the edge of Amy's bed and watched as Amy put on a pair of earrings, ignoring her presence for the most part. Karma hugged her sides with her hands. Seeing Amy so comfortable and put together was making her jealous. Amy was so fucking beautiful. Karma's eyes fluttered a few times as she stared at Amy's reflection in the mirror. When did their relationship get like this? When did they change?

"Okay, you are really freaking me out…" Amy said. She noticed at the last minute that Karma was staring at her sorrowfully in the mirror. Her eyes shifted just a bit and she saw the sorry expression on Karma's face. "We don't have to do this. I can cancel. It's no big deal."

"That would be horrible Amy. Reagan really likes you. And who can blame her?" Karma smiled. Amy took her hand and sat down next to her. She moved her hand up to Karma's face and wiped her hair away.

"What's wrong? Are you hiding something from me or something. Whatever it is, I can take it."

"I don't know… Things with Liam have been strange I guess," she tried to tie it into that but that wasn't the problem. "And then there's you…" She started, "I haven't been seeing you nearly as much as I would like…"

"We see each other all the time," Amy smiled softly. A bit of her got excited at the prospect of Karma missing her. Even after everything, she still loved her more than life.

"I know but… It's been different. Hasn't it?" Karma had felt the difference.

"I dunno…" Amy thought. She hadn't really noticed much of a difference. Sure, she had started dating Reagan because of her love for Karma but as far as their day-to-day lives were concerned things seemed pretty much the same. If anything Karma had been more anti than usual and pushing her away.

"Forget it," Karma shook. "Maybe I'm just sad today."

"I hate when you're sad," Amy pouted. It was hard not to love the feeling of Karma's warm fingers on her own.

"You don't have to go just because I want to. If you and Liam are having problems just stay."

"Yeah but what about you?" Karma asked.

"I'll be fine," Amy insisted.

Deep down Karma was secretly hoping that Amy would want to stay with her. But she knew it was wrong to want that. It would be even more wrong to suggest it.

"K…" Karma breathed. There was so much unsaid but Amy was excited, too excited to notice. Amy stood up and leaned down fast to kiss Karma's forehead. "If you want to talk about it, we can. I already told you I was an idiot the other day for saying those things about wanting not to hear about Liam." She went to the side of her bed and grabbed her phone, shoving it into her pocket. Her make-up was done, her outfit was done, she had her phone, it was time to go.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Karma asked.

"Totally!" Amy said. A part of her felt bad though. Karma was obviously upset about something. Amy couldn't think of it though because she had a date and Karma wasn't talking anyway. "Uh, okay," Amy sighed, realizing she had already made up her mind. "I guess I'm going," she said, waiting awkwardly by the door and feeling nervous again.

She turned to face Karma. "You really think I look alright?"

"You look amazing," Karma sighed.

"You're the best," Amy said. "I'll miss you…"

There was a moment where they both just seemed to stare at one another while unsaid words spun between them creating a thick blanket of impenetrable air.

_I'll miss you too…_ Karma thought. It was obvious now that Amy was actually moving on.

"Well, better go," Amy said.

"Better go," Karma smiled, trying to fight back the tears that were coming. A sick part of her felt that if Amy were to leave right now it would mean way more than it should.

When nothing more was said, Amy turned from her at last, opening the door and leaving the room.

As soon as she was gone Karma laid back down on Amy's bed and felt all the unnecessary sadness. The worst of it had happened. Amy wasn't just living for her anymore and something about that felt extremely painful.

**Part II**

Shane drove Amy to the party. He was dressed as Zorro, the masked avenger. They had both gone dark for the night. Dark, sexy, and mysterious.

"Lauren did an amazing job on that wig. You look just like her."

"I know! It's insane…" Amy clutched at her stomach. She was so nervous.

"Stop worrying! She's going to love it!"

"What if she doesn't even know who Carmilla is?"

"You'll have to show her," Shane smiled.

Amy couldn't help but blush at that. She did have a new infatuation with Reagan's neck and the way she loved to be kissed just there.

"What are you thinking?! No secrets!"

"Nothing," Amy shook it off. She was thinking about being alone with her again.

"I can't believe Karma didn't want to come."

"She said things have been weird with Liam."

"Hmphf. I bet," Shane scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you forget about the part where he slept with you?"

"We agreed to never speak of it." Amy said.

"Yeah well, Liam has always been a baby when it comes to lying."

"I just don't think it's about that…" Amy said, letting herself think about it for the first time all day.

"Oh?"

"I dunno…"

"What?"

"She's been acting strange," Amy confessed.

"Strange how?"

"Like before you picked me up. It was weird…"

"Why?"

"She told me that sometimes she gets jealous that I'm not hers…"

"Ew…"

"I know…"

"She shouldn't be doing that…"

"I know..."

"God, she really does love you… If only she knew," Shane sighed.

"Stop!" Amy laughed and pushed him just a little.

"I'm glad you're seeing Reagan. You need to live in the now!"

"I'm trying."

"I know," He smiled sweetly.

They pulled up to the house and got out. Shane ran around and helped Amy up like she was his date.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"I live only to serve," he said in a thick Zorro-esque accent.

"You're funny," she laughed.

They walked up the walk and into the house. There were so many people and so many costumes.

"I wonder where she is…"

"She'll find you…" Shane smiled. He left her side to mingle and Amy stood in the middle of the room for a while just taking it all in.

For a brief moment she felt sad about Karma back in her room. But then she saw Reagan on a big comfy chair over by the fireplace. Butterflies swam inside of her but she was ready now to approach her dressed like she was.

She got all the way up in front of her before Reagan even registered that she had been a target all along.

On the coffee table there were a bunch of cookies. Amy picked one up and leaned in close to Reagan, taking a bite real close to her face just like Carmilla does to Laura's webcam when she knows Laura isn't around.

"Holy shit!" Reagan gasped. "Amy?"

"It's Carmilla," Amy said, standing up straight and feeling cheeky. Reagan stood up fast and Amy took a step back as Reagan sized her up.

"Girl…" Reagan breathed in, moving forward until her body was close to her and she could hold her close.

"You like?" Amy asked, nervous for that answer.

"I definitely like," Reagan said, looking down at Amy's body that was now in her grasp. There was a brief moment where Amy didn't know what to do with herself. She just let her body hang in Reagan's hands as Reagan stared at her hungrily, looking her up and down like she was a piece of delicious meat just waiting to be devoured.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah," Reagan said hungrily, leaning in and kissing her long and hard right there in the middle of a room filled with strangers. She moved her hand up to hold at Amy's neck and cheek. Amy felt herself growing faint with that kiss, her knees loose and head swimming away from her. When Reagan kissed her she felt so fucking wanted. Reagan wanted more than what Amy was giving and Amy wanted all the things that Reagan wanted, she wanted it all.

"Mmmmm," she hummed into Reagan's mouth.

"I guess you're not shrimp girl anymore."

"Ha- ha," Amy faked a laugh, grabbing Reagan at the elbows and looking her up and down. "And what are you supposed to be?" Amy asked huskily, since the kiss had taken her voice away.

"I'm a dj," Reagan said. She had dressed normal and avoided the costume thing. This party was so high school and she was feeling old now that she was seeing Amy's environment for what it really was.

"I think you mean, sexy dj," Amy smiled, leaning in again and kissing her back, this time with a seriousness she hadn't counted on. Something about Reagan was vulnerable. Amy was usually nervous to see her but once she was with her she realized she had the upper hand.

"Mmm," Reagan mirrored, biting her lip. "Wanna get out of this place?"

"We just got here," Amy laughed.

"I have a car," Reagan raised her eyebrows and that was enough to sway Amy to leave.

"Okay," Amy breathed. She looked for Shane in the crowd and when he saw her she waved and he smiled. As she walked out she could feel her face turning red. It had been so stupid to feel so nervous about this night. Somehow things with Reagan were just easy.

**Part III**

They got to the car but Reagan stopped before opening Amy's door.

"You look fucking hot," she said. "I don't think I can make it to the car." Reagan took Amy by the sides and turned her around, pressing her body up onto Amy's until Amy's back was against the car and she was feeling her there, just stuck where she wanted her.

"You could've at least tried, ya know?" Reagan felt good against her but Amy felt suddenly annoyed that she had spent all week worried about something that clearly didn't matter.

"Tried what?" Reagan asked, knowing that Amy was talking about the Halloween thing and the costumes. Reagan liked that Amy only pretended to be anti. Deep down she knew that Amy was a sappy girl who'd like flowers and candy and double dates and make-out sessions more than sex.

"Do you even know who I am?" Amy asked. Reagan was looking at her again in that way. Amy felt as Reagan's hands traveled up under her shirt. She almost collapsed as Reagan moved both of her hands up to her breasts and squeezed them hard.

"Ahhh," Amy barely breathed.

"You're a lesbian vampire," Reagan smiled, coming closer.

"Uhh," Amy sighed, feeling faint again and altogether out of control.

"You came to fuck me, right?"

"What? Ah- no," Amy gasped, forcing her eyes open.

"No what?" Reagan asked, not moving. Amy moved her hands up all of a sudden and she pushed Reagan's hands down off of her. She suddenly felt cheap or used or something.

"Ya know what, I'm… I'm not feeling well…" She said, pushing Reagan away.

"Amy…"

"Can you take me home?" A long moment passed. Reagan was smirking and trying to figure out where exactly she had gone wrong. When Amy wouldn't look at her she simply stared. "Please?" Amy asked, more as an order than a question.

"Sure… Fine… If that's what you want…."

Reagan walked around to her door and unlocked the car. They both got in and the car ride was awkward.

"I'm just driving.. I've never been to your house."

Amy couldn't think of what to say. She felt all wrong all of a sudden and she didn't know why she was feeling like that.

"If I did something, you can tell me."

"You probably didn't," Amy sighed.

"Can we do something then? I came all the way out to see you and now you're mad at me… I feel like an asshole."

"Look, you're not an asshole, okay? I'm just… I'm screwed up."

"Shrimp girl is perfect," Reagan said defiantly.

"Stop calling me that."

"I thought you liked it."

"I liked you."

"Hmmm," Reagan thought, "Liked…"

"Reagan… Uh, look…." Amy started. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Yeah, so talk," Reagan said. She had done nothing yet to make Amy think that she had to keep things from her. Reagan liked how strange she was. And she liked how unpredictable she was. Amy was like no one she had ever met.

"I'm in love with my best friend," Amy blurted out.

"Whoa!" Reagan said, jerking the car to the side of the road and parking it as quickly as she could.

"Why did you stop?"

"You didn't think this was worth mentioning before?!"

"Before what? We barely talked before we were kissing…" Amy felt vulnerable and idiotic. She had known all along that she should've started off with honesty but she was worried if Reagan really knew her she'd run away, just bail.

"I didn't know how to talk… I still don't," Amy confessed, holding her head.

From the driver's seat it was humorous to see Amy like that. Amy had her foot up on the dash and with that flannel around her waist and that black wig on, the girl actually did look like Carmilla.

Reagan couldn't help it, she smirked just a bit and that smirk just sort of escalated.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?!" Amy asked angrily.

"No, no," Reagan tried to play it off. "You look like Carmilla right now, all dreary and dark."

"Oh," Amy said, lowering her foot to the ground and rubbing her thighs to try and keep the humor out of the serious truth she was trying to tell.

"It's okay you didn't tell me." Reagan decided. "You were right, we didn't speak much before… Before, you know…"

"Yeah," Amy sighed.

"Tell me about the girl."

"Karma?"

"Wait, her name's Karma?" Reagan wanted to laugh.

"Stop, don't make fun of it, she hates that."

"K," Reagan said, sucking it up.

"Can you just take me home? I don't think it's a good time to talk. I'm all screwed up and then before you just, you came at me sorta strong."

"I like you, Amy," Reagan said, almost angered.

"Look, this is… This like… My first time…"

How could she possibly explain?

"Are you a virgin?" Reagan asked point-blank.

"I'm not."

"What are you talking about then?"

"It's different. I had sex but it didn't mean anything. This… I… God, I'm chasing you away with this crap, aren't I?"

"No…" Reagan said. "But you are confusing me."

"I wanted this to mean something."

"And does it?" Reagan asked, almost worried. She hadn't been thinking as hard as Amy about things but she was excited about her, interested in her. Reagan wanted to have Amy in her life and that was all that mattered to her.

"It does but…"

"But?"

"I think… I think we're moving really fast…"

"Oh…" Reagan said. She pushed her hands on the wheel and leaned back in her chair, feeling stiff and uncaring. "You know you could've said something sooner. I thought you liked the way I …"

"I did! I do!" Amy said, "It's just… Sometimes I wonder if it's all about the physical for you."

"You're hot," Reagan said, looking over at her as if confessing something she didn't want to confess.

"And?" Amy asked. She wasn't about to have a long conversation on why she wasn't attractive.

"And… You have to say something if you're uncomfortable because, as much as I want you," Reagan breathed awkwardly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay…" Amy said.

"Okay?" Reagan asked.

"Okay." This time Amy said it with more of an agreeing tone.

"I do want to know you, Amy."

"You never say my name…" Amy smiled.

"The more I know about you the more real this is. The more real this is, the more scared I get."

Amy instinctively took Reagan's hand into her own and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Reagan said, as if it hurt her to hear such an apology.

"I want to be like you. I want to be okay with how much I want you but…"

"But… It's new…" Reagan said, as if knowing why Amy was so apprehensive and so turned around.

"I want to know you before…"

"Okay," Reagan said.

"You don't have to be into this, ya know…"

"I can't not be into you, Amy."

A small blush rose on Amy's cheek. Reagan was ready to be done with the night and the conversation. She felt idiotic for moving so quickly with Amy. It was stupid of her. She stared out at the road and tried to gather herself to drive Amy home.

Amy leaned over and kissed her neck. She kissed and teased just a little but it was enough to make Reagan forget how foolish she had felt. It had been the both of them giving and receiving sexual vibes. It hadn't been a mistake.

"I'm sorry," Amy breathed, apologizing in a whisper by Reagan's ear.

"You're fucking killing me," Reagan breathed. All she wanted now was to attack this girl and hear her moan.

She started the car up and felt a little better about the night. Amy couldn't get her mind off of Karma. It was idiotic to think that she could spend a whole night out while Karma was alone in her room.

Amy gave Reagan directions and when Reagan dropped her off they shared a sweet kiss that was less passionate than the one before but somehow that made it better.

**Part IV**

When Amy got to the house the trick 'r treaters were still coming. She bust through the door and almost hit Lauren on accident.

"Oh shit! Sorry," Amy said.

"That was fast…"

"Oh no, it was me. I got distracted."

"Hmmm… Sounds about right," Lauren joked coldly.

"Is Karma still here?"

"Wait, you left her here?"

"Yeah, that's why I canceled and came back home."

"Wow…" Lauren sighed.

"You haven't seen her then?"

"Nope… Your guess is as good as mine."

"K," Amy said, walking back to her room and slowly opening the door.

Karma was under her covers and the lights were off. There was a scary movie playing on Amy's laptop.

"Hey you," Amy said, peeking in and quietly shutting the door behind herself.

"Hi," Karma said, sitting up and feeling surprised. She moved the laptop so that Amy could crawl in next to her and watch. "I didn't think you'd be back for a while."

"Yeah… neither did I," Amy confessed.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…" Amy confessed.

"Was it bad?"

"No… It wasn't bad… Just… Different…"

Karma cuddled up to her and pulled the laptop up on Amy's legs.

"What are we watching?" Amy asked.

"All Cheerleaders Die," Karma laughed. "It's pretty amazing."

"Aww, and I missed it?"

"We can start over," Karma smiled.

"Good," Amy said. "If cheerleaders are gonna die that sounds more like my thing than yours."

"I missed you," Karma smiled.

"Missed you too," Amy said, kissing the top of Karma's head and resting a moment while the movie started up.

The movie was only on a few minutes before they both fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
